


Shirobon's Crossover Adenture

by Red5pizza



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red5pizza/pseuds/Red5pizza
Summary: Since Shirobon and his brother Kurobon was off to the adventure, they decided to think a good idea to travels to any game!





	Shirobon's Crossover Adenture

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a bit based on Bakugaiden V. It's my first time writing a fan-fiction.  
> Sorry if I rushed a bit.

Since the Planet Bomber was safe 2 years ago, Shirobon and Kurobon were piloting the Spaceship Bomber and was introducing themselves. "Yo! Bomber-Cop here! Shirobon." Shirobon Introduced when he was doing his pose.

"Yo guys! Kurobon's also a Bomber-Cop!" Kurobon also Introduced while doing his pose as well.

"And we became Bomber-Cop 2 years ago!" They both said while almost shaking hands but Kurobon was feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment. "But... we are currently ranked as sergeant-amateurs." Kurobon sadly revealed what he said despite that it's likely to much Shirobon's rank as well and Shirobon pats his back.

"Aw, you don't need to say that."

"Well, let's see if the Planet Bomber was safe at the time!" Shirobon said while piloting. "WAIT! What's that?"

Kurobon spotted out then Shirobon looked at the detector cam. "Um, zoom in!" He said. It then reveals the airship was about to attack the Planet Bomber at the time, "Let's speed up!" Shirobon quickly replied.

"Got it!" said Kurobon. And they sped up the Spaceship Bomber so they can land perfectly in the spaceship inside the house.

When the Planet Bomber was safe and sound when the airship weren't there at the exact time, with 64 Powerful Crismonds ( Like the story based on Bakugaiden V ) which was kept in a castle for ages until then... Evil Buggler and his new trio guys whose named: Rubrex Bomber, the one who was a middle-sized moustashed villain. Faidandy Bomber, the rather tall girly villain and is the leader of the trio who likes girly-pretty things. Lastly, Drak Bomber, who was the smartest out of all of the trios despite being a chubby villain.

Thousands of Bomber's were screaming when they hear Planet Bomber's being attacked by an airship. Later, The "3 Devil Bombers" were laughing when they finally entered the castle, the 64 Powerful Crismonds scatted away!

"Guys! It's me Pretty Bomber speaking here! The Bomber Planet is being under attacked by the 3 Devil Bombers, the assistants of Buggler! And- ahhhhh!" Pretty Bomber runs away from Bagura but later got caught by him.

Shirobon and Kurobon were inside their house when they're watching Planet Bomber being attacked by 3 Devil Bombers, Meanwhile they were at the laboratory doing some experiments.

"Oh no! The 64 Powerful Crismonds are getting scatted! Pretty Bomber's getting kidnapped by Buggler, What are we going to do, Kurobon?" Panicked Shirobon while thinking an idea, "Are we gonna fight or-" "We could travel to different universes!" Kurobon suggested. "Oh, that'll be an ultimate, coolest and greatest ideas to think of!" Shirobon said dynamically. "Let's get the tools, Kurobon and then we'll finally travel to the different universe!"

"Roger!" And then they're off, making a Universe Crossover Machine which can select which Crossover, sake of variety to choose from.

When Shirobon and Kurobon are done making their Universe Crossover Machine, they couldn't decide which crossover should go first. "Err... Kurobon?" Asked Shirobon. "Do you know where some pro-tools devices are?" "Yes I do, bro." Said Kurobon. "It's at the right corner in this room."

After they were building a Universe Crossover Machine, it took 2 hours of their work. "Alright." Shirobon Prepared. "We're finally finished with our Universe Crossover Machine but, it can float, right?" "Of course! I just added it so it can ground safely." Said Kurobon.

Shirobon and Kurobon were curious about the Place to go, but Kurobon has the question idea but Shirobon wasn't having the exactly the same idea as his.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Kurobon asked. "Let's go to the Mushroom Kingdom!!" Shirobon vibrates excitedly. "Because they must be some 1 Crismond!!" Shirobon presses the Mario Crossover Button and then they were off to warp at the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

When the 3 Devil Bombers were at the Buggler's Lair, Buggler was watching them doing their own business which angered him because of the other Crismonds were scatted everywhere which were missing. " **3 DEVIL BOMBERS!!!!!** " Buggler shouted. "I want to ask you to find the correct ball's!"

"Golf Ball-io!" Drak Bomber suggested.

"Tennis Ball!" Faidandy Bomber suggested.

"Eye-ball!" Rubrex Bomber suggested.

"Basket Ball-io!" "Bowling Ball!" "Base-ball!"

"Bouncy Ball-io!" "Rubber Ball!"

"Egg-" Rubrex Bomber stopped his sentence until the chicken lays an egg. "-ball!" Rubrex Bomber suggested lastly.

"That's **NOT IT**!! **YOU GOT THESE WRONG**!!!" Buggler yelled at the trio. "I want you to find these Crismonds, I _only_ found 1 and I want these other _63_ Crismonds, now!" pushed Buggler then he proceed to show his hand holding a Crismond. "Ah, so it's the Crismond?" The Trio asked. "Yes, and I don't want to repeat myself **AGAIN**!!" He bellowed.

Then the 3 Devil Bombers understood what Buggler said.

* * *

 

When they went to the Mushroom Kingdom with their Custom Built Machine which warps to any crossover. "Okay, what-a brings you there?" an Italian voice was heard.

"HUH? Who goes there?!?!" Shirobon jumped. "What is your name?" He called out while pointing at him.

"Hmm? Say that again." Shirobon replied. "I just want to know your name and why?" He asked again, feeling curious about it.

"Oh, I'll introduce you. My name is Shirobon, the Bomber-Cop." Shirobon Introduced himself. "And my name is Kurobon! Shirobon is older than me and I'm part of the Bomber-Cop too!" Kurobon also introduced himself, An Italian man will likely to reveal his name and his brother who's in the Mario Universe.

"If you didn't know that my name is Mario!" Mario quickly revealed his name. "And my name is Luigi!" Luigi revealed his name as well.

"And, we're the Bomber-Cops!" Shirobon and Kurobon both answered quickly.

Mario and Luigi doesn't know what Bomber-Cop was all about so they both told them what's Bomber-Cop about. "Bomber-Cop? What's Bomber-Cop then?" They both said. "It's us and-" Kurobon said while watching Shirobon nervously, "-wait!" Shirobon shaked his left hand like a ferris wheel.

"Mario? Luigi? I've heard these names before..." Shirobon thought while he was placing a hand on his chin thinking. "So, we're you... heroes?" Mario nodded when Shirobon asked if they were heroes. "Yes, we are the heroes but we're searching for something which is a round shape!" Mario said. "You mean... a Crismond?" Kurobon asked.

"Yeah, we totally forgot about the name of it... and it's a red crismond." Luigi sighed.

"Are you searching for a Crismond too?" Shirobon said when they saw Toad ran back. "Yes, we are searching that Crismond but sorry to break bad news to you but... BOWSER HAS KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS AND THE CRISMOND!!" Toad cried loudly after he finished his sentence.

"He WHAT?" yelled Mario. "Um, I have 1 question to ask, 1 massive question to say." Shirobon asked while pointing upwards. "Sure, Go on." said Toad.

"Well, who's the princess and who's Bowser and how did he get that Crismond?" Said Kurobon when he and Shirobon was inquisitive about the Princess Subject.

"Glad you asked, The Princess is Princess Peach and Bowser is some evil villain who likes to kidnap the princess! The Princess Peach was protecting the Crismond, it was pink because it was at the ground out of nowhere so I picked it up and gave it to the princess and some hours later Bowser came along, pushed most of the Toad Guards guarding at the entrance so no one can touch the crismond except Mario, Luigi and the princess alongside other Toads including me but when the time Bowser got inside, he took the Crismond and ran with it so no one can get that Crismond ever again, and he also used the Crismond himself to use the strong power so none of us can defeat him and that's what happened when he got the crismond." Toad explained how Bowser got the Crismond.

"WHAT! Did that really happen to make himself strong? Wow..." Kurobon was shocked when he backed off a bit. "Yes, it did!" shouted Toad where he complained about this.

"Heheh, let's go now." Shirobon shrugged his shoulders nervously despite being happy.

* * *

When they got to Bowser's Castle, Bowser was carrying the Crismond in his hand making himself powerful, 3 Devil Bombers were watching him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!?!?!?" Bowser yelled at them by trying to burn them into ashes. "AAHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed the 3 Devil Bombers. "We're just villains, and we're going to introduce ourselfves!"

"Rubrex Bomber!"

"Faidandy Bomber!"

"Drak Bomber!"

"The 3 Devil Bombers or you can call us the Trio Devil Bombers!" said the 3 Devil Bombers and Bowser raised the eyebrow when they introduced themselfves. "Oh, then you're really are the true villains!"

"Yeah, and we're trying to find the Crismonds as well!" Drak Bomber replied when they see the Crismond near the Prison bars where Peach is trying to get. "Hey Princess!" chuckled Rubrex Bomber nervously when they see Peach trying to get it in her left arm but to no avail because Peach ignored him and- "HEY! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW AND STOP IGNORING ME!!!" Rubrex Bomber shouted at the Princess which scared the Princess that made her speak. "What is it...? Villain." Peach said while calling him simply a villain then they heard a lot of footsteps.

"Ah! Rubrex and Drak! I see the Bomber-Cops approaching!" Faidandy Bomber complained. "Huh? Where?" They both said. "Over there! The Bomber-Cops" She pointed out. When Shirobon, Mario, Luigi and Kurobon were inside the castle, they saw the 3 Devil Bombers. "I knew these guys!" Shirobon said in a anger state. "Then who are they?" Mario asked. "Muhahahaha, we are protecting the Crismond where Bowser told us to do so!" said Rubrex Bomber. "3 Devil Bombers!" Shirobon quickly noticed while pointing at them.

"You are not getting away from this, 3 **Evil** Bombers!" yelled Luigi. " _That's 3 Devil Bombers to you, Luigi_!" yelled Faidandy Bomber who was mocking Luigi.

"HEY! That's my line!" Luigi furiously said it when he yelled back.

"Let's battle like an RPG System, guys!" Kurobon Pointed out. "Yeah, so we'll beat these 3 Devil Bombers!" Mario agreed.

"YEAH!" Luigi and Shirobon also agreed too. "But we don't have our Official Head-On Battle Suit Armors yet..." Shirobon and Kurobon replied sadly. "Well- I'm on!" said Shirobon in quick words.

* * *

**BATTLE START**

**Shirobon VS Rubrex Bomber**

Rubrex Bomber said piloting his Devilflamer. "Fire Scan!" He scans Bowser. "Fire Cannon, Shoot!" It somewhat resembles Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser Fire's Shirobon's Bombs which accidentally makes it more powered. "Yes! I get my new Fire Bombs!" Shirobon jumped happily. "You got this bro! Since we don't have our Battle Suit Armors yet!" Kurobon called out.

**_Shirobon > Fire Bomb_ **

"Fire Bomb Shoot!" Shirobon quickly replied. "Oh no! What am I suppose to do, what the heck am I suppose to- oh! Dry Bowser, Defend me!" Rubrex Bomber forced but Dry Bowser quickly exploded by Shirobon's Fire Bomb. "No, no!" Rubrex Bomber panicked.

**_Shirobon > Super Bomb_ **

"Super Bomb Shoot!" Shirobon said in a serious tone. ***BOOM*** "Ahhhh!!!! We got defeated!" Drak Bomber complained. "Yea, and my perfume is completely ruined, ugh!" Faidandy Bomber also complained. "I won't forget this!!!!" Rubrex Bomber lastly complained and they we're disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

**BATTLE FINISH**

"Finally." Shirobon jumped. "Heh, don't forget Bowser too!" Mario pointed directly at Bowser. "Oh, Right." Shirobon forgotten about it. "Super Bomb Cannon!"

And off where Bowser goes out of nowhere... "Finally, we can rescue the princess!" Luigi cheered. "Same!" Kurobon joined in to cheer as well, when they reached to the princess, they see the Crismond's in Peach's hand.

"Wow! It's a crismond where I defeated Bowser!" Shirobon jumped. "Yes, that is true. I just watched your fight but if it was without you. We would of lost but thanks to you saving this Mushroom Kingdom." Peach laughed and Shirobon blushed. "Yeah." Mario said, also blushed. "Let's add the Crismond when we get back to the Castle guys!" Shirobon started. "Alright" Kurobon joined.

* * *

 

When Shirobon, Mario, Luigi and Kurobon alongside with Peach came back to the castle, there was some Toads cheering and jumping when they saw Shirobon, Kurobon and his Friends coming back. "Well it's thanks to you both it wouldn't be too easy without you!" Mario and Luigi said, shaking Shirobon and Kurobon's hands respectfully.

"That was no problem because we have the Crismond in the hand right now, heheh." Shirobon giggled while fiddling with it.

"Yeah, if you weren't here, then we would of lost like I said earlier but now you were ready to help us, you did saved the Mushroom Kingdom after all!" Peach cheered. "Thanks guys, we'll say bye and see you again soon or later!" Kurobon waved.

"We'll see you soon, Bomber-Cops!" Toad waved at them and Shirobon and Kurobon went back to their Custom Built Machine then they warped back to Planet Bomber.

* * *

"Well, that was a first good adventure so far as for today!" Shirobon said gladly. "Yeah, but where's Pretty Bomber?" Kurobon asked where he pointed it out. "Pretty Bomber?" Shirobon replied. "I believe she was trapped inside Buggler's Lair.

***Meanwhile at Buggler's Lair***

Pretty Bomber was tied by Buggler. "Get me out of this place! GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEE!!" Pretty Bomber repeated. "Well no, we're keeping your Crismond serect and it's taken by Buggler." Faidandy spoke where she dances from her hips. "But I still need it!" Pretty Bomber shouted.

***Meanwhile at Shirobon's House***

"I believe she was kidnapped by Buggler." Shirobon replied while thinking. "How did you find out??" Kurobon asked.

"I just heard, but we need more Crismonds to find next time." said Shirobon thinking again.

"Yea, I'm thinking of a same thing too." laughed Kurobon where he shakes his hand. "Next time! We'll be searching the 2nd Crismond!" waved Shirobon. "Let's go to the Doctor!" said Kurobon. "Why?" "Because, we need to repair our UCM (Universe Crossover Machine), Alright?" "Sure, why not?" pointed Shirobon while getting back to the UCM.

Then, the Bomber-Cop went to warp to Doctor Grey Bomber's Laboratory Outside.

"There we are." Shirobon continued to speak when they saw Dr. Grey Bomber standing.

"Well, if it isn't Shirobon and Kurobon, or should I say the Bomber-Cops!" said Dr. Grey Bomber. "You can come inside if you want to talk."

"Okay, will do!" Shirobon ran. "Kurobon? Aren't you coming?" He asked. "I am. But I need to make sure to have my Battle Suit Armor ready!" Kurobon said in a quick sentence with his serious eyes.

"Well then. Let's go now." replied Dr. Grey. "We'll be now searching for the 2nd Crismond soon!" Shirobon said in the last words.

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview!_

_While Pretty Bomber serectly escapes from Buggler's Lair, Shirobon was trapped where Kurobon was being more stricter than usual, huh? My father's been cursed into Evil spirit somehow? But we need to save all of the Planets! Next time!  
_

_Chapter 2: [Planet Bomber Era] The Born of Sieg Whiter and Beam Blacker!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was the First Chapter of this. What chapter should I crossover with next?


End file.
